


His Beck and Call

by FPwoper



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Billionaire Castiel, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dick Pics, M/M, Mature Student Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Solicited dick pics, Student Dean Winchester, Sugar Daddy Castiel, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean knows just how he can turn on his sugar daddy…SPN Kink Bingo: Dick PicWriters of Destiel's Lusty Lexis: Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021, Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	His Beck and Call

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fought me tooth and nail, but it's here!
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo: Dick pic  
> Lusty Lexis (Writers of Destiel): Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby
> 
> This has not been proofread, any mistakes in here are my own.
> 
> The panties Dean wears are inspired by [this specific pair](https://www.christineleduc.be/sexy-hipster-edith-zwart_zwart_56310.html#)

When Dean managed to support Sam through university, he’d never thought he’d end up there himself too. Sam was happily practicing as a lawyer when Dean finally got the chance to go himself. He always said that, if he ever won the lottery, he’d also go to college or university and figure out what he wanted to do in life that wasn’t supporting his brother.

He met Castiel through one of Sam’s weird parties. The dark-haired man immediately captured Dean’s attention, and when Castiel introduced himself, Dean also fell for his voice. It took him three months of dating Cas to realise that there was a little more to him than just that – good looks and amazing in the sack – but at that point he’d already fallen in love. His boyfriend was a billionaire, and Dean couldn’t care less.

It was also completely Cas’s idea to pay for Dean’s tuition and whatever else he’d need for whatever studies he’d like to pursue. No strings attached, except the occasional sex, because Cas _wanted_ Dean to have those experiences too, and because (of course) Dean had talked too often about wanting to experience college life in a wistful tone of voice.

So here he was. Dean was at Kansas University, taking introductory courses in both literature and mechanics, and he was living his best life. All of which couldn’t have been possible without Cas, the love of his life, and his sugar daddy, as the younger people would have called it. Dean didn’t like the term, but it was technically correct. Dean mostly tried to keep his sugar daddy happy while they were apart, but it was tough sometimes, especially now that he was fully immersed in the whole college experience thing. He didn’t like the parties, but he’d found nice supportive people, other mature students, who helped him settle as an older student. They played board games and occasionally played D&D too. It was fun, and some nights, Dean almost forgot to call Cas sometimes because life was busy.

But Cas never forgot about him, and while they didn’t see each other daily or even call daily, they did text almost continually throughout the day. They were small reminders of the fact that Cas was there for him, that Cas _wanted_ him to succeed, and while it was difficult to not see each other almost daily, it was probably good for their relationship. It did leave time for contemplation and consideration about where they stood after a few years of dating (Cas didn’t convince Dean overnight…), but it also left Dean horny most nights. He was very much used to Cas taking care of him whenever he could, them touching whenever they could, or at least sleeping in the same bed. Now, he was sleeping in his own bed in a dorm he didn’t particularly like, and he was already looking forward to asking Cas to share an apartment next year. He felt ready to move in together (they’d spent so much time together already, and not being together made it sting all the more) and Cas could do his job anywhere… Yeah, Dean was a little excited to ask his boyfriend if they could go apartment hunting together once he’s settled a little more and knows what he wants to study.

Now, though, now he was all riled up. Cas had been quiet all day, apparently in some important investors’ meeting or whatever, but they’d barely exchanged messages. Dean was feeling a little… lonely, and he wanted Cas’s attention. His hunger for food managed to win it for just a few minutes, so he made himself dinner and ate it, sitting down on the couch and contemplating how to best draw Cas’s attention towards himself. He was glad that he only shared a living room and kitchen with someone who was barely home, because that meant that the bathroom and bedroom were his own, which in turn meant that he could go wild without his roommate noticing.

So after dinner, Dean moved towards the bedroom, humming quietly. He’d thought out a great plan, but it all hinged on Cas seeing his message at all. Pushing away that thought, he rummaged through his panties drawer. Cas had gifted him various pairs through the time they’d been together, but Dean had bought himself a few new pairs that Cas hadn’t seen yet. Despite being so close, Dean loved keeping some small and harmless secrets from Cas, such as the pair of panties he now pulled from his drawer. He’d only worn it once before, but he knew his ass looked amazing in the lace that covered it. The shape itself was simple, and Dean mused that it didn’t even look sexy when he bought it but as soon as he put it on, he knew it was gorgeous on him. The dark blue lace enveloped his ass, and the nude panels at the front looked like they were see-through and only barely hid his cock.

As soon as Dean had shimmied his way into it, he walked over to the mirror to admire himself. He smiled at himself as he turned around to admire himself from all angles. He looked amazing if he said so himself, and he was sure Cas would love it too. Dean lit a few candles to set the scene, then adjusted himself so the tip of his cock peeked over the edge of the panties. He was going for a tasteful dick pic, so his cock should at least be visible. But he also wanted to tease Cas, hence the panties. Dean struck a pose and then relaxed again. No need to do that, he just needed to get a good picture of his lower body… so he did. He didn’t look at it too long before he sent it to Cas with a short message warning him of the contents if he was in public, and then he settled on the bed, phone to his left and right hand slowly circling his nipples. While waiting for Cas to reply, he had to do something, right? And why not just… _amuse_ himself? Dean’s hand had slipped lower and lower while still keeping a grip on his phone so he could answer the second Cas called – because he knew that was exactly what Cas would do.

Dean was proven right just a few minutes later, when his phone buzzed in his hand. Not just once, but several times, so it was a call. Dean swiped to answer, not bothering to check who the caller was (and secretly hoping that it wasn’t Sam), his voice a breathy mess already.

“Hello?”

“Dean.” Cas’s voice sounded… rough and low, and Dean felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. “Why would you do this to me?”

“Did you like the picture?” Dean asked, pretending that he hadn’t heard what Cas said.

“Fuck, Dean, you’re going to be the death of me.” Cas groaned. “ _Of course_ I liked the picture, you asshole. I’m currently stuck in the bathrooms trying to make my erection go down.”

“Sorry,” Dean said, not sure if he really was feeling sorry.

Cas snorted. “Sure you are.” His tone became more serious, though. “I don’t have very long, Dean. So if you want to get off, you’d better get started quickly, because the board meeting is not going to wait for me forever, and I need to get Zachariah off the board as soon as I can. Being late won’t work in my favour.”

“You… Wait,” Dean said, after Cas’s words finally processed, “you’re threatening with denying _me_ my orgasm?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck, Cas…”

“Time is ticking, Dean. You’ve got five minutes, max. And I want to come too.”

Dean whined and pinched a nipple. “Yes, sir. Do you…”

“Describe to me what you’re doing.” Cas was always commanding Dean around and Dean liked it, but now it sounded like he was further away. Knowing Cas, he was probably ensuring that he wouldn’t be disturbed. He never wanted to be caught with his pants down and his dick out; as a billionaire, that was fodder for the rags and that always brought more problems than it was worth.

Dean licked his lips, put the phone on speaker and then dropped it on the bedspread, using both of his hands to roam over his body.

“Before you called, I’d been running my hands over my nipples, keeping myself on the edge of arousal,” Dean started. “Now, I’d like some direction from you. I’ve put you on speaker, so I’ve got both hands available.”

“No, Dean,” Cas said, closer than he was before. “You tell me what you’re doing. How do you want to get off tonight?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean whispered. There was no easy way out, now, and he took a deep breath before he described the movements of his hands. It didn’t take long before his nipples got a little too sensitive, and he moved on to tracing the outline of his erection through the cotton of his panties. He heard Castiel getting impatient and sped up without having to be told explicitly, taking a hold of his cock through the panties and jerking himself slowly. He could hear Cas getting closer and closer, and when Cas came with a soft moan, it only took a few more pulls on his own cock before Dean came.

Dean’s phone buzzed a few seconds later and Dean chuckled as he saw how debauched Cas looked. “Good luck getting ready for your board meeting, Cas,” he said. He snapped a quick picture of himself, the panties soaked in come, and sent it on to Cas to enjoy. “I’m going to go clean up and sleep. Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Cas said. “Although…” Dean heard Cas grimacing. “This isn’t optimal.”

“You can do it, I believe in you. Talk to you later!”

“Bye, Dean.”

Dean smiled as he ended the call, and he forced himself to get up and clean himself off, soaking the panties to get the worst of the semen out. It had been fun, and his sugar daddy would be satisfied for the night, at least. Dean knew he was at Cas’s beck and call, but lately, it felt like it was something that went both ways. They couldn’t do without each other, and Dean was as happy as he could have been. When Dean went back to bed, he was clean and still smiling, and he knew today had been a great day even though he disturbed his sugar daddy while at work…


End file.
